They Scare Me
by SkyGem
Summary: Drabble. No pairings. Thirty-five-year-old Alexandre Aquila, Don of the Aquila famiglia, finds out just how weird, and a little terrifying, the Vongola Famiglia is when twenty-year-old Tsuna takes an impromptu trip into the future.


Summary: Drabble. No pairings. Thirty-five-year-old Alexandre Aquila, Don of the Aquila famiglia, finds out just how weird…and a little terrifying, the Vongola Famiglia is when twenty-year-old Tsuna takes an impromptu trip into the future.

SkyGem: Yatta! All except one of my exams are done, and that one is IAPS (Intro to Anthropology, Psychology, and Sociology)! And it's all multiple choice! Easy! Anyways, I don't really know where this idea came from but I hope you like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

They were in the middle of a meeting when it happened.

The Vongola Decimo was in the middle of explaining his conditions on the decision they were about to make when suddenly, the younger male was engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke, shocking one Alexandre Aquila, the young thirty-five-year-old who had just become Don of the Aquila famiglia only two years ago. What shocked Alexandre even more was that his storm and rain guardians, who had accompanied him today, hadn't moved an inch, merely continuing to stand, on alert, beside him, as if their Don disappearing in a cloud of smoke was an everyday thing.

Alexandre turned to the Chiavarone Don, but even the blond Don who was sitting beside him was waiting patiently, not looking at all worried.

By now, Alexandre was starting to get weirded out; why wasn't anyone reacting at all to what was happening?

Looking to his other side, Alexandre saw that the leader of the Neve famiglia seemed to be confused as well, and relaxed just the slightest bit knowing that he wasn't the only one who had no idea what was going on. The two exchanged confused glances before turning back to where the Vongola Decimo was supposed to be standing and saw that the smoke was beginning to clear.

When it was completely gone, Alexandre was again shocked, because there, sitting nonchalantly in his chair and looking not even the least bit ruffled, was the Vongola Decimo…only he was ten years younger than he should be.

"Wha…who…?" Alexandre heard the Neve Don stutter out.

The Vongola Decimo, though, didn't seem to have heard him; the twenty-year-old merely looked down at the sheets of paper that the thirty-year-old Decimo had been holding earlier.

As the younger Decimo's eyes were scanning the page, his right-hand man leaned over and whispered something into his ear, pointing to a spot on the page.

Nodding once, the younger Decimo looked up with a smile, and continued right where he'd left off, as if nothing had happened, and he hadn't suddenly become ten years younger.

Alexandre, frankly, was too shocked and confused to really say anything, so he just listened dumbly as the younger Decimo talked, his words going in one ear and out the other.

When it seemed approximately five minutes had passed, the Decimo was again engulfed in pink smoke and this time, when it cleared, the regular, thirty-year-old Decimo was back, a lollipop held nonchalantly between his lips.

The man just smiled brightly at them all, gave a little wave, took the lollipop out of his mouth and gave it to his storm guardian to hold, and continued explaining again.

For the rest of the meeting, neither the members of the Vongola nor the Chiavarone acknowledged the incident, and when it was time to leave, the moment the Vongola Decimo had formally said goodbye to the other Dons, he took the waiting lollipop from his storm guardian's hold, popped it back in his mouth, and walked out, his Family members following after him.

"Boss?" asked Alexandre's right-hand man the moment they and the other two members of their Family were the only ones left in the meeting room.

"Yes?" acknowledged Alexandre.

"…the Vongola scare me."

"…me as well, Vittore. They scare me as well."

* * *

SkyGem: So, what did you think? Didja like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
